Hot
Hot & Heavy is the tenth chapter in Hotline Miami, occurring on June 3rd, 1989. It is the longest and arguably most difficult chapter in Hotline Miami, being a 4 screen bath house and sauna. It marks the only appearance of Jake in the first game. It takes place on East 7th street, like No Talk. Apartment * The couch has pink and blue pillows, the color scheme of Girlfriend's bed and of the previous Crackdown level. * A potted plant is now in the living room. * The bath tub is full. * Girlfriend is not in the house. * The kitchen knife is no longer visible on the counter. Phone Call "Hello there, this is 'Thomas' from the 'Downtown Relaxation'. We need you to fill in at the reception tonight. One of our employees has 'called in sick'. Wear something fitting and discreet." Walkthrough Hot & Heavy is one of the largest chapters in Hotline Miami with four sections, each containing many enemies. This level does not give as much cover as other levels and often forces the player to fight in the open. Masks recommended are Peter to make guns a more viable option if you need an easier way, Graham and Brandon for easy ambushing or Tony to reduce the threat of dogs. *'First section': Execute and steal the first mobster's weapon. Rush up the corridor as there is a mobster with a firearm covering parts of it. At the top of the corridor there are two mobsters who will rush towards you. Backpedal and melee both (being careful to not go back too far and get shot). The two patrolling mobsters can be lured around the corner. In the top east corner there is a firearm mobster. Wait until he doesn't have LOS and rush to the next bit of cover. Either lure him towards your cover or rush him. Lure the next firearm mobster around the corner or throw a weapon. The mobster in the bathroom and next to the window can be killed easily. Lure the bottom patrolling mobster upwards and kill him. The two firearm mobsters can be killed by quickly meleeing both or throwing a weapon at one and executing the other. If you intend to take the East section, bring a fully loaded firearm, preferably a Machine Gun. *'SE section': Quickly melee the two patrolling mobsters as they pass the first door and melee the third as he comes running. A door bash can also be used here. Lure out the wandering guard from the room directly to the right and rush the guard standing right next to the door. The three mobsters in the bathroom can be easily taken down by running in with a melee weapon. Be sure to finish of any enemies that are not dead. Lure out the two patrolling melee mobsters into the bathroom. Rush the guy standing in the middle of the room. Pick up a firearm and wait for the dog to walk down to the bottom part of the eastern room. Pop in and shoot the mobster right in front of you. If the dog comes running, back up into the room you came from and kill it as it enters your LOS. Go down through the bathroom and wait at the bottom right door. Once the dog is out of sight and the patrolling mobster is on the east side of the room, shoot the standing mobster and kill the melee mobster as he enters the doorway. Finally, kill the dog. *'East section': Ensure you have a fully loaded firearm before entering this section, preferably a Machine Gun. Knock open the door and aim down the corridor. Kill everyone that comes running down the corridor. Once you are sure no one else is coming down the corridor, pick up a melee weapon and go to the south corridor. Never go down any of the middle corridors, only take the edge corridors. Lure any firearm mobsters around the corner. Keep an eye out for dogs. One should have died during the initial entry so the other will likely be walking around. Continue on the south corridor and kill the melee enemy in the middle. If you can, lure out the enemy in the SE room otherwise rush him if the door is closed. Run up to the top corridor and do the same as you did for the south corridor. If there are still enemies in the SW room, either gunshot lure them out or simply shoot them. Only do this if you know where everyone is. *'NW section': Melee the first enemy and rush the three enemies in the room directly north to the entrance. Lure out the two enemies patrolling the south square room with the windows. Wait for the dog to walk down and kill it as it passes the corner next to the sink/bath. Rush the lone enemy in the corridor above and the mobster in the east room. Leave the thug for now. Lure out the enemies in the north square room with windows. Door bash one of the enemies in the northernmost room and melee the other. Pick up a shotgun and shoot the thug. Take a potshot at the enemies in the west room and shoot any that come running after you. Shoot any remaining enemies in the room. Outro In the VHS Store, Beard's corpse is again behind the counter. A blood spattered Richter is manning the register and is playing with a hammer. '''Richter: '''What're you looking at? ... Hey... I recognize you! You look very familiar! Have we met before? ... Item: None Music The main song for this chapter is Hotline by Jasper Byrne. Hotline also plays over Overdose and Clean Hit. Enemies *Mobster *Dog *Thug Unlockables *Willem Mask - Rip and Steal (upon high score) *Jake Mask - Killing Throws (found on screen with yin yang carpets) *Puzzle letter in the lower left sub-room of the screen with four center rooms. Gallery ch10-1.jpg ch10-2.jpg ch10-3.jpg ch10-4.jpg Category:Chapter